


Sing your silhouette

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Begging, Burns, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Scars, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Switching, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires, Whipping, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: Ruki sucks in a breath, slow and tense. He looks down at you with an intentionally blank expression. You can tell that he’s trying to appear calm.“You don’t have to,” you continue, following up. “I’m just asking. I’m happy like this. You know I am.” For good measure, you press a kiss to the underside of his chin.“Are you sure that’s what you want?” His voice is strained. Barely perceptible, yeah, but you know him well enough to tell. You press another kiss to his skin, this time along the curve of his jaw, just to reassure him. At least one of you can admit that he needs it.“Yeah, I’m sure. I always feel safe when it’s with you. I want to make you feel safe too.”. . .Commission fic from tumblr. Just Ruki and Reader doing some... experimenting~





	Sing your silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic commissioned from tumblr by a very lovely follower of mine! It's some mostly-fluffy smut involving Ruki and Reader, with only a tiny bit of angst in sight. Because of word count limits, it's pretty vague for my usual standards, but what's here is _quality_. :D There's no real warnings here beyond the sex and some vague mentions to Ruki's miserable past, so read on happily!
> 
> dixbolik-lovers.tumblr.com (For more of my writing)

“What would you think of me... you know, taking control?” 

You breach the question one clear night, when the moon is waning and you’ve spent a good hour cuddled up to Ruki’s chest like you belong there. 

Sure, you’re fine with him being in charge. You’ve never  _ not  _ been. Ruki needs control the same way you need to know he loves you, and if it makes him feel a little less shattered to call you his livestock and whip you once in a while (lovingly, of course), you can happily accept that. You’re not exactly against being pushed around a little bit either. 

Ruki sucks in a breath, slow and tense. He looks down at you with an intentionally blank expression. You can tell that he’s trying to appear calm. 

“You don’t have to,” you continue, following up. “I’m just asking. I’m happy like this. You know I am.” For good measure, you press a kiss to the underside of his chin. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” His voice is strained. Barely perceptible, yeah, but you know him well enough to tell. You press another kiss to his skin, this time along the curve of his jaw, just to reassure him. At least one of you can admit that he needs it. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I always feel safe when it’s with you. I want to make you feel safe too.”

. . . 

The next time you’re intimate, you sit on Ruki’s lap, legs spread so the line of his cock curves out in front of you. It looks a bit like you have a dick, you think, and try not to giggle. 

“Hurry up,” Ruki hisses when you wrap your fingers around the head. 

Oooh, impatient. Maybe he  _ is  _ thinking about what you suggested earlier. Or maybe he’s just wound up today. It’s impossible to tell, and you really don’t care anyway. The tip of Ruki’s cock is slick and cool under your fingers, dribbling wetness already. You wish you knew what he was thinking of. You’ll have to content yourself with making sure it’s you. 

“As you wish,” you smile, and stroke like you mean it.

. . . 

“Put your hands around my throat,” Ruki asks, the time after that, and you think you might actually stop breathing for a second. 

“Wh-What?” 

“You said you wanted to be in charge. Do it. I can take whatever you have to give me.” He leans in, kisses you with surprisingly softness. You get the sudden feeling that Ruki might be more of a masochist than he admits. 

Obediently (even though that seems to go against the point), you wrap your hands around Ruki’s neck, moving up to straddle his chest. You’re a little iffy about actually  _ choking  _ him, but hey, he did ask for it. And you do know that he’s a lot tougher than you tend to give him credit for. 

You start to squeeze, and Ruki wheezes a breath that you know he doesn’t need. Breathing is kind of a luxury for vampires. Ruki and his brothers mostly do it because they never really figured out how to stop. Childhoods spent as humans was a good way to leave the habit behind. Even though you know you’re not strong enough to hurt him, feeling Ruki’s throat under your hands sends a rush of worry singing through your veins. 

After a minute, you realize that this isn’t doing much. You’re going to need to up your game if you want Ruki to be feeling this. 

“Let me tie you up.” 

Ruki actually  _ flinches  _ at that, and for a second you’re afraid that you’ve crossed a line. But Ruki stretches his arms above his head, so slowly that you think he might be breaking, and closes his eyes. 

This has to be terrifying for him, you think. He hasn’t told you everything about his past, but what you know is sickening. 

You cuff his wrists with the soft leather meant for you, still dangling from the headboard. A little shudder goes through him, and heat pools between your legs. He looks good like this, fragile. 

You kiss him just to feel him shake. 

Getting his pants off his hips is a quick process. Ruki even lifts his hips to help. Your warm fingers slide down the curve of his ass, and yep, that’s a reaction. You can  _ see  _ his dick twitch. 

“Are you going to keep me waiting?” Ruki asks, sounding strained. 

“Yes, I think I am.” You smile, settle in on the bed beside him, spend a long moment just watching the fluid bead at the tip of his cock. 

“You don’t come until I let you. 

The first stroke draws a sharp intake of breath. With the second, a tremble sets in in the meat of his thighs (not that there’s much of that). The third, and his head tips back. Ruki is enjoying this a lot more than you thought he would. A lot more than  _ he  _ thought he would, you’d bet. 

You keep going, slow and steady. You slide your hand over the flushed, swollen skin until the head of his cock goes purple-red. You’re not sure of how much time passes, but it doesn’t really matter. Ruki squirms more and more, body tensing up as his arousal builds. He doesn’t try to scold you even once. You both know he could break the restraints. 

“L-Let me come...” he mumbles, and there’s a tremor in his voice. You shiver. You’re  _ definitely  _ soaked by now. 

“Ask nicely.”

It’s maybe a dare, maybe a joke, but Ruki’s lips part around a ‘ _ please’ _ . Your jaw drops. It’s just a whisper, but it’s more than enough to satisfy you. You never imagined that that word could sound so sweet. You kiss him just to make sure he knows it. 

Your hand tightens, your strokes deepen, and Ruki comes around a hiss of breath. You can feel the instant he goes boneless.

. . . 

Ruki clings to you after that, maybe a little too tightly. He won’t roll over until you lay down beside him, even after you’ve unhooked the cuffs. He tugs you to his chest. 

You don’t say anything. It’s not the time. Running your fingers up his spine, staying plenty low, you hold on tight and let him pretend like you’re the one who needs him. You wonder if anyone else has ever seen him like this. Has ever seen him like  _ that.  _

It feels a little too good to know that you might be the first. 

. . . 

“May I touch...?” you start, when Ruki’s in the middle of fucking you. You’re breathless and dripping wet, clinging to his arms like your life depends on it. A hand slides up to his shoulder, and he  _ knows.  _

Ruki curls in, breathes against your neck. He makes careful sure you can’t see his face, and pointedly says nothing. 

Another thrust rocks you to your core. Your hands jump up to his back before you can really think about it, palms gliding over uneven flesh. The scars are almost always a no-go. You know he has to throw up on the nights he dreams about them. They’re sensitive. The memories even more so. But touching is always far better than seeing. 

He can’t bear to let you see him quite that fragile. 

“Breathe,” you whisper, even though he doesn’t need it. Ruki might be quite a bit less human than you like to think, but acting like it is still a comfort to both of you. It makes him feel a little less transparent. 

. . . 

And then, you ask the hard question. Ruki’s eyes close, dark lashes casting sharp shadows on his pallid cheeks, but he doesn’t say no. He doesn’t say anything, actually, and for a moment, you sort of wonder if you’ve broken him. 

“Fine,” comes out at last. It’s nervous, even you can hear it, but there’s a note of excitement that you know he can’t deny. 

Perhaps you’re both learning to love the thrill of it. 

. . . 

Ruki is bent over the bed, finally, arms bound underneath him for support (and so you can see every scar). The two cut-off wings on his back stand out red and angry against how pale the rest of him is. They look like they hurt even now. You can’t imagine how painful they were when he got them, when he was so, so small. 

But Ruki  _ wants  _ the pain this time. He wants it when you can control it, when it’s you holding the whip and bringing him to his knees. It’s different when it’s someone he can trust. 

He’s completely naked, bare down to the last hidden bits of him. You might be drooling a little bit at the sight. 

It’s not every day that you see Ruki bent over, ass on display. 

“Okay. I’m going to hit you fifteen times. If you want to stop for  _ any  _ reason, tell me. It doesn’t make you weak to need a break. We’re starting slow for a reason.” You gulp, fingers closing around the whip in your hands. You’re really, really trying to sound more confident than you feel. 

Ruki nods, flushed up to his ears. He can’t look at you. He can’t get words out. You can’t imagine how shameful this feels for someone like him. 

You hit him pretty gently at first, testing how the little flogger feels in your hands. Ruki’s used it on you before, and it always felt great, yeah, but getting your ass whipped and being the one to do the whipping are two very different things. And. And you’re  _ really  _ hoping that you’re good enough at the whipping part. 

Two and three draw out little noises, hummed under Ruki’s breath. It’s a good sign. Maybe? He doesn’t tell you to stop, so you land four, five, and six in quick succession over his ass. 

It’s going pink, by the way. It’s going  _ pink.  _

By seven, Ruki is breathing again, a little heavier than usual. His ears are still redder than his ass, and well, you’ve got to change that. His cock is hard between his legs, pressing up against his belly, easily giving away just how into this he really is. It might hurt, but...

He did ask you to make him feel it. And that’s going to take more than a little effort. Vampire healing is a bitch. 

You put quite a bit more force into eight, now that you know he’s for sure enjoying it. It probably hurts. It  _ definitely  _ hurts, but a vampire’s pain tolerance is sure to be higher than yours. 

(And it’s not like you really minded the pain anyway.)

By nine and ten, Ruki’s ass is going steadily more red. By eleven, he’s started to whimper, soft little noises that sound far too tense for your liking. Twelve is much the same, but thirteen earns an actual  _ moan.  _ You make each strikes a little harder, fourteen a bit harder than that, and fifteen... enough that you imagine even he’ll be feeling this for a while. 

“Done.” 

As soon as you say it, Ruki goes limp. He’s breathing hard, more on habit than anything else. He’s flushed down to his chest, ass a vibrant shade of red that makes you want to run your hand over it. 

Instead, you pet down his spine, tracing warm fingers over the lines of his vertebrae. 

“You did great, Ruki. ...you can get up now.” 

Ruki doesn’t appear to want to move. Or trust himself to say anything. He’s probably too humiliated to look at you. Or maybe he doesn’t want you to see how red his face got. Perhaps he’s cried a little bit. You don’t know, and don’t want to ask. The poor man deserves at least a little bit of dignity left behind. Instead of pressing, you lean over him and kiss the back of his neck, just below his hairline. 

He squirms, mumbles something that you can’t make out. You finally give in to the temptation to run your hand over his ass, and  _ that  _ gets a straight up yelp. Poor thing. Not used to having a sore butt yet. 

You get to work unlatching the cuffs around his wrists before he gets huffy enough to do the same thing to you later. 


End file.
